Fireworks of Eternity
by BrightBrightWorld
Summary: Sequel to Denial. After their unlikely confession, Sasori and Deidara deepen their relationship, exploring through art, dango and passion of different sorts. Shonen ai, yaoi. Contains lime and lemon xD
1. Art talk and Dangoagain

Hello! First of all, thank you SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviewers!! I love you all and I'm so glad you liked Denial!

So, here's the sequel – enjoy!!

Disclaimer – don't owe Naruto, wish I did

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denial Pt 2 – Fireworks of Eternity

Sasodei

It was the low grumbling that woke Sasori up so early.

The puppeteer's dreamy daze – because since he turned himself into a puppet, he didn't sleep, just fell into deep unconsciousness – was torn apart rather rudely when he heard the grumble.

It was consistent. And loud too.

Sasori blinked his sleep away. Groggily, he tried to sit up, but found he had something heavy on his chest preventing him.

He glanced down, and his vision was invaded with golden blonde.

_What the – OH._

Sasori smiled as he lay back down carefully, gently easing his sleeping partner back onto his chest. Deidara stirred in his sleep, his arms tightening around the Akasuna. He mumbled something in what sounded like Croatian into the puppeteer.

The redhead smiled, amused. He silently thanked whatever that made him place a chakra network inside his puppet body.

Because it meant he could feel Deidara's soft breath on himself.

He looked at his partner once again, tracing his eyes over his features he loved so much.

He was about to fall back into unconsciousness when he heard it again.

That annoying grumble.

And it seemed to be coming from – Deidara?

The sculptor stared at the sleeping blonde in disbelief before realizing what it was. He slapped himself on the head.

_NOW I realize…_

As if on cue, the sculptor began to stir and opened his grayish-blue eyes. He blinked, confused. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision before looking up – to be met with Sasori's red gaze.

His heart skipped a beat before his mind quickly retraced yesterday's events. With the memories as a reassurance, he smiled.

"Morning danna…what are you doing up so early?"

"Your stomach woke me up" the puppeteer explained with a straight face, his tone very matter-of-fact. Deidara felt blood rush to his cheeks as he laughed, embarrassed. "Yeah…I didn't have anything to eat yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it…since we both slept late, we can go get ready and have some lunch…"

Deidara smiled and snuggled back into Sasori. "I don't want to get out of bed, Danna…and I don't want you to get out of it either…"he shifted slightly, sliding his torso on Sasori's stomach, pinning him down with his weight. He also moved his arm from his neck down to his waist. He smirked when he felt Sasori's body tense.

Sasori frowned slightly, trying to look annoyed. "We have to get up…get off me, Deidara…" he demanded half heartedly.

Deidara smirked, slipping his hand along the sculpted stomach, his fingers relishing the action he longed to do for so long. His fingertips grazed the smooth wood as he explored the puppet master's body gingerly.

Sasori's breath caught in his throat when he felt the curious fingers tracing up his torso. When he eventually got his arms working, he gently grabbed Deidara's wrists.

Deidara looked up with a disappointed look – only to be met with a pair of lips crushing down on his, silencing any protests the sculptor might have ever had.

"Behave…" Sasori breathed huskily into the blonde's ear when they broke apart, running his fingers through his blonde bangs.

Even though the last thing the puppeteer wanted was to obey his own command…

"Will try to, Danna…" Deidara whispered. He rolled off the redhead and moved towards the bathroom – not before giving Sasori a good look at his half-naked body, completed with coy smile.

Sasori waited until Deidara was in the bathroom before flipping back on the bed, groaning inwardly.

_Jumping on him is going to be a LOT harder than I thought…_

"So, do you understand now?"

Plates clicked and a hiss of steam slowly rose towards the blue sky. A loud chatter mingled with the delicious smells and the sounds of pork being sliced and eggs being cracked. A waitress took up the order and cracked a smile before scooting up the empty dishes from the table and carefully balancing, began her way to the kitchen.

Deidara twirled some more noodles around his chopsticks before slurping it all up. He swallowed, marveling the rich taste and the great feeling of the warm food sliding down his throat. He dug back into his ramen before turning to Sasori.

_Holy shit, he eats that ramen any faster, he's bound to choke…_the redhead thought as he watched his partner wolf down the noodles like there was no tomorrow. Seeing the blonde's appetite made him wish he too could eat. He could still taste things, but couldn't eat them.

"Hmm?" he answered when he realized Deidara asked him something. This earned him a slight frown.

"I said, do you understand now, un?" he said, his words slightly slurred by the pasta.

Sasori sighed. They were back to their eternal argument of what art truly was. And however hard he tried, Sasori still couldn't see how those explosions of the blonde loved so much could be considered art.

"No I don't…" he sighed, slightly irritated. But for once, not at the sculptor, but at himself. He was angry that he couldn't understand even though for once, he really DID want to understand.

"Can you just…please explain to me why those explosions of yours are art?"

Deidara pouted, disappointed that his message still failed to be received by his danna…until he heard his question.

He looked over with a bewildered look. Sasori usually either dismissed the conversation entirely or shouted at him for being an idiot and not seeing things the right way. He would usually obey with a pout and a fuming temper.

Now, he jumped at his chance.

"They are art because they are so fleeting. They have short lives and they are over within seconds, but when they explode, that's a moment of true beauty and perfection. It's sudden, powerful and breathtaking. That's art."

He took a breath and waited for his partner's reaction with anticipation.

"But what's the point if they only last a couple of seconds?" Sasori questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, sure, they are fascinating but that's just it. As I see it, they are short, insignificant bangs of beauty. That's it."

Deidara shook his head, his blonde bangs flying around wildly.

"No, no, no Sasori-danna. You're missing the whole point!" He swallowed the contents of his mouth and proceeded not to choke before continuing.

"Explosions are art because they are perfection that is gone within a moment. You cannot hold on it, it will be there and gone next, with only a memory left. And they cannot be repeated because each explosion is so unique. Think about it, danna…" he swirled around in his chair so he faced his partner.

"You cannot preserve fireworks. On a photo or a painting, maybe? But a photo could never capture the true essence of the explosion. And that's what makes it so perfect. It's fleeting and uncontrollable, no one can trap it. After all – you can't turn fireworks into puppets, can you now, Danna?"

Sasori watched his beloved's speech with awe. He has never seen Deidara speak with so much passion before – maybe once when he was arguing over the fact why Sasori should find them an inn right that minute. His visible eye was glazed and his hands were flying all over the place, his pale face flushed.

The redhead considered his last question. Could you really preserve something so fleeting? He could, after all, preserve one of the most fragile things on this earth to last for eternity – humans. But could he…?"

"No…I don't suppose you can…"he replied after a while.

"I think I'm beginning to see what you mean…"

"Really, Sasori-danna? Really?"

Sasori looked back to his partner who was looking at him with huge and hopeful eyes.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I will start believing your art is truly art."

"Ooh…" Deidara muttered, visibly drooping. His gaze returned to the ramen, poking an egg with his chopsticks, his appetite clearly gone.

Regret swept through Sasori as he regarded his hurt partner. He was about to apologize when his pride held him back. A thought suddenly crossed his mind.

_Let him __mope…I will apologize in my way later…_

With the 'evil' thought in mind, he poked Deidara gently in the ribs.

"Come on, pest" he said gently. "Finish it off so we can get on with the mission. Sir Leader will feed us to Zetsu id we don't get it done."

Deidara nodded, still feeling a little miffled by Sasori's earlier comment, but plastered his trademark grin on his face and began to wolf down his ramen.

"Sure thing, un!"

"How many more, Danna?"

"Just a few more…"

"I…I can't take…take anymore, Sasori-danna…please…not another accountant with seventy-three files to go through…"

Sasori sighed. Deidara was right. This mission was long, boring and took up a hell of a lot of time. He was fed up with having to look through thousands of pages for little scraps of information and hint to their target's whereabouts. It was pointless.

"Please, danna…let's stop for tonight…" he looked around to see Deidara sliding down on the ground, clutching a nearby wall for support.

"No need to be so dramatic, pest" he snorted. His blonde partner looked up, pouting.

"Am not, un!"

"All you got was a paper cut…"

"Not A paper cut, Sasori-danna…LOADS! My hand mouths are scarred for life, poor things!" Deidara held up his hands to demonstrate his argument. His tongues wiggled around, showing the puppeteer the gashes the rough paper left on them.

Sasori rolled his eyes, smiling slightly. "My heart bleeds for you and your mouths. Now shut the hell up and let's get back to the inn."

Deidara crossed his arms and frowned. "You know, Danna, I thought after admitting you cared about me, you would at least show me a little respect instead of treating me like I'm dirt on your shoe."

Sasori looked back at the frowning blonde and couldn't help but smile. That guy was way too hot for his own good.

"I'm sorry. I will try."

Deidara accepted it with a smile. They carried on walking until they spotted the inn.

"Go ahead, un, I want to quickly go get something." Deidara exclaimed before running off.

_Good,_ Sasori thought. Gives _me some time to revise my evil plan…_

(Insert an insane Orochimaru 'kukukukukuku' here, ppl lol)

The door slammed open just when Sasori was sharpening his kunais. Not bothering to turn around, he continued to sharpen the weapons. He heard footsteps bound across the room before the mattress creaking.

"Back already? What did you get?"

"Dinner, un. I am starving" was the slightly muffled answer the blonde offered.

Sasori turned around.

His eyes widened and his hands flew to his nose.

_Aw man, not again!_

Deidara was sitting on his bed, his cloak discarded, in the black pants and a loose white shirt, eating dango.

Or more specifically, licking the soya balls enthusiastically, his pointy pink tongue tracing patterns across the stick. He then just engulfed the whole thing and sucked on it enthusiastically, closing his eyes in bliss.

He was very much lost in the sugary pleasure when he heard a large crack and swearing.

He opened his eyes to see Sasori rush towards the bathroom, holding his nose.

"Danna?" he called out. He ran after Sasori, concerned, to find him over the sink, trying to stop a nosebleed that tried to imitate the ferociousness of the Niagara Falls.

"Um, Danna? Why are you having such a massive nosebleed, un? Were you looking at porn magazines again?" Deidara asked cautiously, leaning against the doorway.

Sasori looked up, shooting him a dark look filled with frustration and lust.

"No, you idiot!" he growled, pinching his nose. "It's you and the way you eat that goddamn dango!"

_Why do you have to look so __fucking hot when you eat that?!_ He thought, frustrated.

Deidara stared at the redhead, his eyes wide. Was Sasori saying what he thought he was?

_No, that's not possible, Danna couldn't possibly think that way…it's just me and my sick mind…or is it?_

"Stop gawking at me! I'm fine – can I finish washing in peace?" Sasori snapped at the blonde, still embarrassed.

"S-sure thing, un…" the sculptor muttered. His head hanging, he retreated into the bedroom, curling up on the bed. He returned back to his dango, hoping to find some comfort in the sweet dumplings.

Sasori finally stopped the nosebleed and got himself cleaned up. He wiped his face with a towel and peeked outside the bathroom.

Deidara has fallen asleep on the bed. He was curled up in a fetal position, his head rolled to the side, his blonde hair scattered all over the pillow. He was still clutching the remains of a dango stick.

Sasori walked over to the bed slowly, an evil smile playing on his lips. He carefully sat down, his eyes never leaving the sculptor.

Suddenly, he slipped his arms around Deidara's waist and dipped his head to the blonde's mouth.

Deidara was in a very complicated dream involving flying and clay when he felt something very pleasurable. Something very pleasurable indeed…

He opened his eyes, still hazy with sleep.

His visible eye snapped open as he saw the cold and emotionless puppet who was snapping at him minutes ago above him, coaxing Deidara's lips open with his tongue.

Not that there was much coaxing to be done.

Deidara moaned softly as he allowed Sasori to explore his mouth. Unlike the night before, this was deeper. He snaked an arm around the Akasuna's neck, pulling him closer. The redhead responded with enthusiasm, his tongue stroking his partner's, sucking on it, as if he wanted to suck the sculptor's very essence out.

They broke apart, both gasping for air. The blonde searched the red eyes.

"W-what was that about Danna?"

The redhead smiled down at the confused blonde and bent back down, nuzzling Deidara's neck, nipping gently.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" he whispered, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Deidara gasped as Sasori sucked on his sensitive skin.

"Actually, I am apologizing for hurting you earlier today…" hands traveled down the sculptor's body and tugged at his shirt. Sasori pushed the blonde's body up so he could pull the shirt over his head. Once the troublesome clothing was off, the redhead raised himself to have a good look at his partner's delicious body. He noticed Deidara was blushing slightly and leaned back to his neck.

"You look goddamn gorgeous…" he whispered, suckling on the base of the blonde's neck, earning yet another moan. He smirked, biting his way down.

"Danna…SHIT!" the sculptor gasped when he felt the puppeteer's hot mouth engulf his nipple. His body buckled, his grip on the bed sheets tightening.

Sasori licked his erect nub gently first before biting down. Deidara groaned, squirming with the piercing pleasure.

Sasori continued to torture him, moving onto his other nipple before licking down his body, stroking and tasting his tight abdomen muscles.

He suddenly felt a hand feebly gripping his hair.

"D-danna…"

"Hmm?"

"N-not fair, un…"

"What is? You're not enjoying it?"

"I a-am, u-un…it's just the fact…you still have y-your shirt on…"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, and pulled off his shirt. He returned to hovering above the flushed blonde.

"Okay…happy now?"

"Yes, un" the blonde purred. He attacked the blonde's neck with kisses and placed his hand loosely on the redhead's ribs.

Sasori shivered at the soft touches – and gasped when he felt a tongue slide over his ribs. He quickly cursed himself for forgetting about his partner's mouth hands.

"What's wrong, Danna?" the blonde grinned, using his skillful tongue to manipulate the puppet's moans by exploring his neck and collarbone at the same time as his mouth hand teased the puppet's sensitive skin over his ribs.

"S-s-stop that…"

Deidara's grin grew wider as he loosely trailed his hand down the panting redhead's chest, the mischievous tongue tasting the smooth wood. He reached down to the puppet's waistband.

An iron grip suddenly grabbed his exploring wrists and forced it up. The blonde let out a small groan on protest – until he felt his hand mouth being covered by Sasori's lips. He gasped as he felt the redhead's hot tongue play with the tongue on his palms.

"Danna…uuun…" he moaned, throwing his head back. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight. He grabbed Sasori's shoulders.

"Deidara…" the redhead breathed as he broke the kiss. He was experiencing certain problems in his groin area too…

He gazed into the blonde's stormy blue eyes, clouded with lust. He stared back into the red orbs, both unsure what to do next…whether they were ready to take the next step…

Deidara pressed his head into Sasori's chest. His heartbeat was quick and fast, hammering against the ribcage. The blonde smiled. It was like his own. Excited but uncertain. Panting quietly, he closed his eyes and listened to his beloved's heartbeat.

He suddenly felt a hand on his naked back, caressing him soothingly. It moved up to his neck and his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Sasori smiling down at him in a tender sort of way.

"Danna…?" Deidara whispered but was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"Shhh…" the redhead answered, pulling him up into an embrace and giving him a chaste kiss, his hands caressing the blonde's back. The sculptor purred in appreciation and returned the gesture, his hands looped around the puppeteer's neck.

When they broke apart at last, Sasori pulled Deidara down on the bed so they were lying next to each other.

"We'd better get some sleep…" he whispered in the blonde's ears, pulling the covers over them.

Deidara snuggled closer to Sasori.

"If this is how you apologize, then I wonder how you thank people…"he giggled. Sasori smiled. "Consider yourself privileged."

"Will do, Danna." The sculptor frowned slightly as he remembered the little incident a little while ago. "Um, Sasori? Why was your nose bleeding earlier on, un?"

The Akasuna blushed, running his fingers through the sculptor's hair. "Oh…it was just that when you were eating that dango…I…um…my imagination got a little carried away…"

Deidara sniggered, earning him a light smack on the head. "Ow, Danna! Quit being so brutal, un! Or I won't kiss you…or use that tongue of mine…" he threatened, wagging his finger at Sasori.

"Okay, now that's some serious threatening…" Sasori cried in mock concern.

"Danna…you're not mad at me for…not…going…well, you know…"

Sasori hugged the blonde closer. "I don't want to do anything unless you're ready, Deidara. I won't get angry at you. Besides…" he twirled a blonde lock around his finger. "As long as you keep eating dango the way you do, I'm gonna stay…"

Deidara sniggered once again before he surrendered to the temptation of blissful sleep. His arms curled around Sasori's.

"Love you danna…you are the only thing I don't want to be temporary and fleeting…"

Sasori stroked his cheek.

_Thank you…Deidara…you are my eternal firework that will never cease to explode and will never cease to dazzle me…_

Well? What do you think??

Please read and review!!!


	2. Unknown Desires

Hey!! First of all, a HUGE apology for the late update. This chapter took me soo long cuz

it's my first yaoi lemon ever

When I was trying to write it, my little cousinz were running around screaming behind me, having Cartoon Network turned up REAL loud…

But it's here, and I hope you enjoy it!!

Thank you for all the reviewers!! You guys rule!!!

Warning: This chapter contains heavy yaoi (guy on guy action) Anyone not cool with can walk away now. Don't flame me, cuz I warned you!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Deidara groaned in annoyance, his lovely dream torn apart.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_Not…happening…_he though weakly as he felt himself slipping back into reality. He groaned in frustration, much preferring the shadowy realms of his dreams.

He buried his head deeper in the pillow, refusing to open his eyes.

_Beep…beep…beep_

_UGH! THAT'S IT!!_

Deidara grabbed the tiny clay spider he always kept near him in case they were attacked while resting for the night. He wrenched his eyes open and threw it at the blasted alarm clock. He pushed his hands together and fuelled all his frustration towards the little spider.

The explosion followed shook the room. The charred remains of the unfortunate alarm clock were scattered across the carpet. Deidara gave a satisfied sigh and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"Was that really necessary?" he heard a slightly irritated voice croak. Deidara slowly pushed his face to the side and cracked an eye open.

Sasori stared back at him through half-open eyes, slightly aggravated. His maroon locks hung in his sleepy, somewhat annoyed red eyes.

"It was annoying, Danna" his blonde partner muttered, snuggling under the covers. He watched his redheaded partner, a smile playing on his lips.

Sasori snorted. "And for that, you had to blow it up?"

"It was the only way to shut it up, Sasori-danna…"

"How about the _normal_ way of simply turning it off?" Sasori suggested in a patronizing tone, an evil smile appearing on his lips. "Or are you too blonde to figure that one out, Deidara?"

The blonde huffed and pushed himself up, insulted. "HEY!"

Sasori snickered, making his partner even madder.

"It's not nice to discriminate against blondes, un!" he pouted.

"Well, with you, the stereotype seems to apply perfectly" the puppet master retorted, poking Deidara in the nose. "Completely dense in the head…"

With a '_humph',_ Deidara flipped around and turned his back to Sasori, his arms crossed.

"Aw, Dei, don't get so offended…" the redhead cooed, poking him in the back.

No response.

"Come on…please?"

Silence.

"You're acting like a real brat. Again."

Deidara's shoulders stiffened. "DO NOT go there again, Danna.'

"I'm sorry…please?"

"Go away, un."

Deidara squeezed his eyes shut and continued to pout, silently fuming over his partner's patronizing manner. The sculptor knew he was acting childish, but he really didn't care.

He thought that perhaps after his discovery of his partner returning his feelings and the two of them sharing those moments just a few days ago – that wretched word Sasori used to call Deidara would be forgotten.

_But oh no, he just HAD to bring it up again, didn't he?_

_Well, I'm not talking to him,_ he thought sulkily, pulling the covers higher up his waist. The air conditioner was on and the cool air chilled the bare skin on his upper body.

He tucked himself in deeper – only to have the covers removed off him a second after.

_Huh? What the –_ he though, confused – when a pair of arms circled around his waist and he felt soft lips on the back of his neck.

"Hey!" he gasped in surprise.

Sasori smiled as he nuzzled into Deidara's neck, inhaling his sweet scent of clay and earth. His fingers splayed across the blonde's stomach, holding him firmly in place.

"Come on…please don't be mad…" he whispered into the sculptor's ear before biting on the tip and gently nibbling his way down before lightly sucking on the lobe. A small moan escaped Deidara.

"Danna…" he breathed, struggling to pull away but Sasori held him tight. "L-lemme go, un…"

_I am not giving up so easily, I am not giving up so easily…maybe if I say this enough times I will actually believe it…__Goddamnit…why does this feel so good?... No, I will not surrender to him, I won't, I won't, I won't…_he thought, his mind racing.

Sasori grinned when he felt his partner respond. He let go of his ear and laid a trail of soft kisses down Deidara's neck. He felt the sculptor shiver at the butterfly touches. Inwardly, he smiled wickedly.

_You're not going to talk to me? Well, I will see about that…_he was going to give him an addicting taste but then deny him of anything else. He wanted Deidara to be begging him for more. He was delighted Deidara didn't protest and seemed willing to take their relationship further. He now decided to see what limits he could push the sculptor to.

The blonde shuddered at the touches. The pit of his stomach began to warm up alarmingly. He involuntarily rolled his head to the side to allow the puppeteer easier access to his neck.

Sasori responded with enthusiasm, rolling his tongue along the sculptor's neck, relishing his sweet taste. He bit down gently, nibbling along the sensitive skin. With his tongue, he traced the tense muscles in his neck.

"Tense, Deidara?" he purred, moving one of his hands to the blonde's shoulders. He began to massage them, his wooden fingers rubbing deep into his fair skin sensually. He pushed Deidara upwards into a sitting position.

The sculptor protested feebly, still not making eye contact. Sasori acknowledged this with a chuckle and pulled Deidara upright with the sculptor's back facing him, locking their legs together so the blonde couldn't escape. He then began to rub the boy's shoulders, loosening his tensed muscles.

Deidara buckled underneath his touch, struggling to suppress his moans of appreciation. Sasori's touch was like a naked flame on his skin, and it made his insides melt like butter. He tried to free himself.

"Danna…" he groaned. The questioned chuckled and continued to rub his back. Deidara moaned softly.

"So…are you going to talk to me?"

"T-that depends…quit sexually harassing me, Sasori-danna…"

"I don't see you complaining."

Damn. He had him there.

The redhead released the blonde's shoulders, letting his hands trail down the fair skin. One snaked around his waist again while the other caressed Deidara's collarbone. They trailed lower and the sculptor moaned when Sasori played with his nipple.

"D-danna…don't…tease me…"

"But I like hearing you moan…" the fingers pinched his nipple, sending shocks of pleasure down the blonde's spine. He continued to moan softly as Sasori gave his other nipple as much attention before trailing down his stomach.

The blonde sucked in a shaky breath when cool fingers brushed against his pyama-clad groin. The brief contact made his blood boil. He groaned loudly as Sasori began caressing his heated length through his pants. His hips buckled and his head rolled back.

"D-danna…m-more…"

The redhead smiled as he complied, slipping his hand into the blonde's pants.

Deidara sucked in a shallow breath as the cold fingers began pumping his length slowly. He gripped the puppeteer's arm, his nails scratching the surface as he moaned, craving for more.

"Danna…" he groaned, willing for him to go faster.

He heard Sasori chuckle and felt his hot breath on his ear.

"So…are you going to talk to me now?" the redhead whispered, fastening his pace ever so slightly.

"M-maybe…there's no need to be that gentle, Danna…" the blonde panted.

The puppeteer smiled, slightly cruel.

"But that's for being so…uncooperative, Deidara. You refused to talk to me. So I'm gonna punish you."

The blonde groaned in frustration, gripping the redhead's arm. He was aching with need, and Sasori was going to deny him right then?

"Don't do this to me, Sasori…" he moaned, thrusting into the puppeteer's hand.

Sasori smiled cruelly and held the sculptor's buckling hips down with his spare hand.

"Is there something you would like me to do, Deidara?" he purred into his ear, enjoying his partner's helplessness to no end.

"Danna…take me…please…" the blonde whimpered, writhing in the redhead's grasp, his eyes glazed over with frustrated lust. He threw his head back and groaned, beads of sweat forming along his hairline.

The sight caused the redhead's pants to become uncomfortably tight, but he kept his composure. He slowed his hand down, earning more frustrated whimpers.

"Sorry? I can't hear you…" he whispered silkily.

"Dannaaa…just…take me…harder…please…"

"Louder, Dei-chan…I can't hear you…"

Deidara was just about to scream when something in his mind, clouded with need but still working, clicked.

_Oh…so that's your plan, Sasori?_

The sculptor mentally chuckled. Even though he was a blonde, he wasn't thick.

_So Danna wants to see me begging, hmm? Well, let's play this my __way…_

Sasori frowned slightly when he felt a hand move across from his arm down his side – only to gasp when he felt Deidara grasp his upper thighs.

"Danna…it's not nice to tease people…" the blonde whispered huskily, sliding his hands upwards. Before Sasori could stop him, his hand dipped below his waistband.

"Let me show you why…" Deidara purred.

The puppeteer was about to pull the blonde's wandering hand away when he felt something warm and wet flick out against his cock. He groaned at the heated contact, only to have it repeated.

Deidara was using his hand-mouths to arouse him.

_Shit._

The blonde grinned when he heard Sasori's groan. He decided to speed up a little, the skillful little tongue lapping the puppet's tight skin, earning him a lust-filled moan.

He then slowed down, the tongue slowly circling the head.

"See now, Danna?" he purred into the puppet's ear, tilting his head back. He heard Sasori's soft pants and silently congratulated himself.

"You…you…" was all the redhead could manage.

"Fucking bastard?" Deidara hummed, completing his sentence. "I could pretty much say the same, Danna…"

Suddenly, he felt the hand from his pants being removed, as well as his own hand from Sasori's trousers. He let out a small whimper of protest, only to be silenced by a pair of lips crushing down on his.

He moaned eagerly, his tongue stroking against the redhead's, each trying to gain dominance.

The kiss was suddenly broken as he felt himself being flipped on his back. Sasori pinned his arms above his head.

"You little cheater" he growled, nipping at his neck roughly, sending the blonde moaning. Sasori bit down at the base of his throat, suckling at the fair flesh. Deidara whimpered in appreciation.

The puppeteer let go of his arms so he could lick his way down the blonde's body. He felt the sculptor's hands settle in his hair and smirked.

The blonde gasped when he felt his pants being janked off him, hissing as the cool air brushed against his heated length.

"Danna…shit!" he groaned when he felt his partner's hot tongue trace his way up and down his cock, exploring him with long, lustful licks. His hips buckled in an attempt to get him to take it in, but they were held down by Sasori. He whimpered.

"Danna…not again…please…" he panted, giving him a desperate look, his hands clenching the maroon locks.

"Then say what I want to hear, Dei-chan…" the puppet smirked evilly, circling the head with his tongue.

"Dannaaa…please…take me…"

"Louder…"

"D-Danna! Please!"

Deciding he tortured the blonde boy enough, Sasori engulfed his throbbing length.

Deidara moaned loudly, his body buckling uncontrollably. He gripped Sasori's hair tightly, urging him to continue.

Sasori was only too happy to comply, sucking lightly. Deidara let out a small scream at the sudden stab of pleasure.

"D-do that again, Danna…"

He grinned evilly, as much as he could. He sucked again, earning the same reaction from the writhing artist.

"AaaAAhh!! Dannnaa!"

The Akasuna speeded up his pace, nipping at the tightened skin and wrapping his hand around the base of Deidara's cock, pumping it slightly in time with his tongue.

The blonde was tossing his head helplessly, his knuckles turning white as he gripped Sasori's hair with all his might. He was lost in the pleasure his Danna's skilled tongue was creating. He felt the hot coil in his stomach winding up tighter and tighter until he could take no more. With a throaty scream, he climaxed into the redhead's mouth.

His eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, Sasori-danna, I'm so sorry…I was just…" he was cut off when the redhead looked up at him, licking his cum-covered lips.

"Don't be…" he purred before leaning back to clean Deidara's thighs of the sweet mess. The blonde blushed at the sight, panting and trying to get his breathing normal again.

When the mess was cleared, Sasori pulled himself back to plant a heated kiss on the blonde's lips, his hands sliding down his back. Deidara moaned, his blood beginning to boil once again as Sasori ground their erections together. The sweet friction left them both groaning.

On instinct, the blonde began to grind his hips into Sasori's, causing the puppeteer to grip his partner's shoulders tightly, gritting his teeth, restraining his moans. Deidara ground his hips into Sasori harder, causing the puppeteer to groan.

They broke the kiss hastily. Sasori leaned close to his lover's ear.

"Are you ready, Dei-chan?" he whispered huskily, his fingers tracing to the blonde's entrance.

Deidara replied with a fiery kiss, his hand-mouths finding the redhead's erection once more. Sasori groaned into the kiss as he felt the hot mouths nibble on his length.

"Take me, Danna…" Deidara groaned into the redhead's ear.

Sasori needed no further encouragement. He pushed three of his fingers gently into the blonde's mouth.

Deidara began to suck on them seductively, remembering how much the redhead enjoyed his performance with the dango. He licked the fingertips, nibbling on them slightly. Sasori's taste was unlike anything he ever had the pleasure of tasting – unique and addicting.

Sasori held back a moan as he felt his partner's tongue on his fingers, the sight of the flushed blonde nearly enough to finish him off.

He pulled his saliva-coated fingers out of the sculptor's sinful mouth and traced them up to his entrance.

"Relax…this will hurt…" he whispered before inserting two fingers into Deidara.

The sculptor gasped at the sudden pain, his hand gripping Sasori's arm once again. He squirmed in discomfort, biting back a cry.

"Shh…" The redhead hushed him, pumping his cock with his spare hand to take his mind off the pain. "It will get better…"

"I told you…you don't need to be that gentle, Sasori-danna…" the blonde whispered, gripping his partner's hair once more.

Sasori smiled as he added another finger, scissoring with his digits, stretching Deidara to his limits.

As he got used to it, the blonde began to pant, the sensation suddenly not so bad…but quite the contrary. He moved his hands from Sasori's hair to his neck, clinging to him.

Sasori began to move his fingers, pulling them out, only to thrust them back. Deidara groaned.

His eyes suddenly widened as Sasori brushed over his prostate, sending a white-hot surge of pleasure down his spine.

"Fuck!" he swore, his fingers digging into the redhead's neck.

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Can't take the pleasure, Deidara?" he whispered, slightly malicious. He repeated the action, sending the blonde moaning, his grip on the redhead tightening, his knuckles turning white.

"I haven't even started yet…" another thrust of fingers. Deidara groaned, his hips rising off the bed. Sasori leaned close to him, smiling cruelly.

"What will you do later? Is this too much for you?"

Deidara stared into the puppeteer's red orbs, slightly scowling. Thin streaks of sweat were running down the side of his face.

"S-shut up, Danna…" he growled.

Sasori smirked in response and thrust his fingers in again, sending the blonde grunting, his head tossed to the side.

"You're in no position to order me around, Dei-chan…" the Akasuna purred, his free hand circling the head of the sculptor's cock. He leaned above the helplessly panting blonde.

Suddenly, Deidara raised himself and bit down on Sasori' shoulder. The puppeteer gasped in surprise.

"I said shut up, un…" the blonde growled, suckling on the smooth wood, his teeth scratching the polished surface. He then nibbled up to Sasori's neck. He bit down, hard enough to draw blood – if the puppeteer had any, that is.

"S-stop…" Sasori panted. He let go of Deidara's cock to push the blonde back on the bed.

The sculptor whimpered, his frustration building up.

"Why are you so cruel, un?!" he moaned, his body writhing helplessly. "Why must you fucking tease me?"

Sasori chuckled, silencing his partner's protests with a lust-filled kiss.

"Because you look so fucking hot, writhing and struggling, that's why…" he purred into the blonde's ear when they broke apart.

The blonde had no time to respond before he felt Sasori's fingers slip out of him, only to be replaced by his cock moments later.

He groaned as the redhead slowly thrust into him, his grip tightening on the puppeteer. He choked out a strangled scream as he felt Sasori hit that sweet spot in him once again.

The redhead smirked, pulling out, only to thrust back into the blonde. He leaned closer to his lover's face, his pants echoing the sculptor's.

"Dannaaa…" he growled, clawing at the redhead's strong back.

"Call me by my name, Dei-chan…" Sasori whispered, thrusting in deeper. Deidara moaned lustily.

"Sa-sasori…harder…" he moaned. The puppeteer was only too happy to comply, slamming into his lover. With his spare hand, he pumped the blonde's cock steadily.

"Nyaaah…Sasori-dannnaa!" the sculptor screamed as the redhead hit his prostate once again. He was struggling not to loose himself.

"God, say that again…" Sasori groaned, thrusting in again, loving the way his name fell from the blonde's lips.

"Sasori-dannnaa…" Deidara groaned, scratching a deep groove on the redhead's back.

Sasori captured the blonde's lips in a bruising kiss as he sped his pace up, hitting Deidara's sweet spot every time. He could feel the blonde moan into the kiss. He continued to thrust steadily, gripping his lover tightly.

Deidara felt the coil in his stomach draw tighter and tighter as Sasori continued to thrust into him, his hand stroking his length at the same time. He groaned at the sensation, his head thrown back, his back arching off the mattress.

Deidara was the first to surrender. He screamed his lover's name as his body buckled beyond control, spilling his seed all over them both.

Sasori was close behind, groaning the blonde's name as he climaxed inside Deidara.

They both lay panting, gripping each other tightly for a few minutes, both lost in ecstasy.

Then, slowly, Sasori slowly withdrew from the sculptor, pulling him gently on his chest. He brushed his blonde bags that covered the sculptor's mechanical eye away.

Deidara looked back at the redhead, his eyes still hazy.

"D-danna…" he whispered.

"Sshh…" the Akasuna hushed him, nibbling on his neck gently before giving the exhausted blonde a chaste kiss.

"I really should explode things more often, un…" Deidara murmured into the puppeteer's chest. His body was deliciously sore as he moved closer to the redhead.

Sasori snorted, weaving his fingers through the soft blonde locks.

"I wouldn't recommend it. I don't like being woken up so early."

"Really, un?" the sculptor purred, raising an eyebrow. He pushed himself up on his elbow and began tracing lazy patterns over Sasori's chest. "I was getting a different impression…"

Sasori smirked. "Well, if you do, I will just have to punish you…"

Deidara snuggled back into Sasori, laughing softly. "Sound pretty good to me, Danna…"

"Pervert…"

"Hypocrite, un…"

"Love you too, you blonde idiot."

"DANNA…"

Sasori chuckled before giving the murderous sculptor a quick kiss.

_Looks like we won't be getting up anytime soon…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See the little 'Go' button? Click it…please…review…:D

Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
